The present invention relates to a scanner housing for holding a scanner base which has an integral monitor support for supporting a monitor.
Various office automation equipment have been developed, and intensively used in offices to facilitate handling of a variety of jobs. However, when several office automation equipment are used, much table space is needed. In order not to occupy much table space, office automation equipment are commonly made compact in size. However, if an office automation equipment is made too small, it becomes difficult to operate. Therefore, reducing the size of the office automation equipment is not the only effective way to save table space.